


the weekend | Iwaizumi Hajime x Reader

by royalfrogtea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Hook-Up, Humiliation, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Standing Sex, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, iwaizumi is a whore, you and iwaizumi are friends with benefits without the friends part, you both catch feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalfrogtea/pseuds/royalfrogtea
Summary: After a bathroom encounter, you and Iwaizumi can't get enough of each other. Nothing serious, he makes sure to set boundaries quickly. That's how you find out that Iwaizumi Hajime is, in fact, a whore. That's okay, though, right? It's not like you were dating. It was just a meaningless few nights. So why does it hurt?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	1. we meet on a friday night

"Hey gorgeous," a voice calls from behind. 

You're at a new nightclub that just recently opened. You and your friends have been planning this night for weeks. Getting in was no easy feat due to the popularity, but you finally made it. Unfortunately, your friends all found guys to dance with at the speed of light, so now you're sitting alone at the bar, nursing a beer. It's not like you're mad at them, in fact, you cheered them on, but what now? Not exactly the night you planned for. But maybe that's about to change. You turn in your barstool, hoping for a knight in shining armor to get you out of here.

Standing in front of you is a tall man with brown wavy hair. He's a bit lean, but you can see his biceps flex as he reaches up to wave at you. He's smiling at you, but you can tell there's something mischievous about the way he's presenting himself to you. He's a pretty boy--not exactly your type--but still cute. 

"Hi there," you reply, deciding to humor him for a bit. It's not like you have anything better to do. 

He beams, glad that you decided to continue the conversation. "What're you doing here all by yourself? Pretty thing like you should have tons of guys swarming around, right?" He steps closer and leans his back against the bar, now directly next to you. He smells faintly of expensive cologne and alcohol. 

You laugh a little, "Well, I should, but I guess not." You gesture to the empty space. 

"Well, their loss. And all you really need is me, right?" He smirks and brings himself closer to you. You can practically feel the heat radiating off him. He suddenly stands up straight, leaning back against the bar. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding.

"Wait, where are my manners? I should introduce myself. I'm Tooru, Tooru Oikawa. Don't get too familiar though," he laughs at his own little joke, and you just stare. _He can't be serious._ Clearing his throat, he holds out a hand to shake. "And you are?" 

You force yourself to smile sweetly as you tell him your name and go to shake his hand. Before you're able to shake it, Oikawa grabs your hand and brings it up to his lips to kiss it. You have to stop yourself from rolling your eyes. _Ugh, can this guy get any more corny?_

You pull your hand away with a smile, but you kind of wish that he'd just go away. Oikawa opens his mouth to say something but he's interrupted by a man clapping a hand down on his shoulder. You gape at the man, eyes flitting over his tight gray button-up and the outlines of his muscles. He's a bit shorter than his friend, but what he lacks in height, he makes up for in build. 

You glance at his face and immediately feel yourself heat up. His eyebrows are furrowed in annoyance but the sharp, pissed off look is pretty attractive. Now _this_ is your type. 

"Oikawa, where the hell have you been?" he yells, raising his voice to be heard over the club music. "One of your fangirls has been practically foaming at the mouth looking for you. I left her with Mattsun and Makki, but I don't know how long they can hold her off for." 

At this, you look back at Oikawa, raising an eyebrow. He grins back at you sheepishly, raising his hands in surrender. 

"Okay, you guessed it, I'm a super hot and sexy playboy," Oikawa chuckles. "I had to get away, but I am glad I met you. I was hoping we could talk a bit more." You're not entirely convinced by his words, and he can see that. He sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Thanks, Iwa," he glares at his friend who just shrugs. 

"Hey, you do this shit to yourself. I'm just the poor messenger who gets caught up," his friend says, crossing his arms. 

"Whatever, I'll go. Keep (y/n) here company for me, though. I still wanna talk." Oikawa winks at you before waving goodbye and disappearing into the crowd. 

You notice his friend--Iwa?--roll his eyes as he turns to you. He pauses for a minute, seeming like he's actually looking at you for the first time. He notices you staring and regains his composure, giving you an apologetic smile. 

"Sorry about my friend, he can be a real piece of shit sometimes. I'm Iwaizumi," he adds. Iwaizumi stands next to you at the bar, leaning his crossed arms on it. He's so close to you that you get flustered, but you don't want him to leave. "(Y/n), right?"

You nod, wondering why you're so excited he remembered your name when Oikawa said it not even five minutes ago. You shift a bit in your seat, trying to ignore the growing pit in your stomach. 

Iwaizumi glances at the beer bottle in your hand and raises an eyebrow. "So, what's your story?" 

You take a sip and shrug. "I come here with my friends, they leave to dance with some boys, I find the bar, I wallow in misery as shitty guys with shitty jokes approach me. A classic, don't you think?" Iwaizumi laughs a bit and motions the bartender to come. 

"Two shots of vodka, please, and keep 'em coming," Iwaizumi tells the bartender as he sits down on the stool next to you. The bartender nods as he goes to get you the drinks. You eye the man sitting next to you in disbelief. "What?" he asks, feigning confusion. 

"Vodka? I wanted to wallow in my misery, not get absolutely shit-faced." 

"Why not both?" Iwaizumi responds with a cheeky grin. You laugh and nudge him, downing the rest of your bottle as the bartender serves your drinks. "At the very least, hopefully you'll forget about that shitty guy with shitty jokes." He hands you your shot glass, holding up his own. 

"Hopefully," you add with a laugh, clinking your glass with his. You throw the drink into your mouth, feeling the burn as it slides down your throat. You cough a bit, your face contorting in discomfort. "No, I definitely will." 

Iwaizumi laughs through coughs, his shoulder bumping yours playfully. You look up at him smiling, realizing how quickly your mood changed once you two started talking. 

Your bartender brings the second round of shots, and you both quickly take those too, laughing and flirting with each other. 

Your mind is starting to feel a bit hazy, but you're not entirely sure if it's because of the alcohol or the way Iwaizumi is making you feel right now. Every time he looks at you, you notice his eyes drag down your body. He's gotten closer to you since he first sat down, slowly inching his body towards yours. You've been trying to act as normal as possible, but it's a bit difficult to manage when you're both tipsy and horny. 

Feeling a bit bold with the liquid courage running through your veins, you decide to further your actions. After all, you're determined to have some fun tonight. 

"...So I decided to pursue sports science in college, and now I'm an athletic trainer," Iwaizumi says, finishing a story he'd started earlier. 

_Time to put on some charm._ You raise an eyebrow, leaning in a bit. You look into his eyes before dropping them down to his biceps, tracing a finger along the inner part of the muscle. You feel his body tense up a bit under your touch. "So what I'm hearing is..." You glance back at him through your upper lashes. "You're strong." 

Iwaizumi grins, a bit of pride glinting in his eyes. "I mean, a little," he replies in an attempt to be modest. 

"That sounds like it'd come in handy," you say matter-of-factly, with a faint smile. 

"Handy..." Iwaizumi tilts his head slightly, but the look in his eyes lets you know he's completely aware of what you mean.

You pull yourself back, removing your touch from him, and turn towards the bottles on the wall behind the bar. _This is working, right?_

As you think this, you feel a pair of lips brush up against your ear and it takes everything in you to not gasp out loud. A hand is placed on your bare thigh just below the hem of your dress, a thumb rubbing soft circles along the inside. Chills run through your body.

"I know I'm supposed to be keeping you company, but you don't really wanna talk to that piece of shit, do you?" Iwaizumi murmurs in a low voice, his warm breath tickling your skin. You can feel him smirk against your ear, and you get goosebumps. 

You pull away to look at him. He's staring at you with lust-filled eyes that weren't there a moment ago. You don't even need to say anything.

Iwaizumi pulls a bunch of cash out of his wallet and throws it onto the bar, not bothering to count. He immediately engulfs you in a kiss, making you get up from your seat. It's hot and hard to breathe, but you're pushing your lips against his, enjoying every second of it. Someone whistles at you and Iwaizumi pulls away, glaring at the crowd of people, trying to find the culprit. 

Wordlessly, you pull Iwaizumi away. Yeah, that kind of sucked, but you refuse to let it ruin your night.

The blaring music and strobing lights make the moment feel much more surreal. As you make your way through the club, you think about where you could go. The wet feeling between your legs is telling you that you definitely cannot wait until you get home, so you lead Iwaizumi to the one place with privacy: the restroom.

At first, you're a bit worried that Iwaizumi will think you're some kind of prostitute, but as you pull him into the single stall bathroom, Iwaizumi quickly pushes the door shut, locking it behind him as he smashes his lips onto yours again. The force causes you to stumble backwards, your back meeting with the cold tiled wall. Your purse falls to the ground, but you don’t bother to pick it up. He places his hand behind your neck, partly to stabilize you, but also to bring your face closer. 

"You're so...fucking...sexy...." Iwaizumi mumbles breathlessly in between kisses. "Could barely...keep my eyes off you." You moan as he starts to suck at your bottom lip, and he uses the chance to slip his tongue in. You can taste the vodka.

"Glad you felt the same way," you mutter, feeling your panties get slicker by the second. At this point, you're wondering if you even drank today because Iwaizumi's touch is sobering. You dig your fingers through his hair as his body presses against yours. You realize you can feel the growing bulge in his pants, so you take the opportunity to grind against his black jeans. He groans into your mouth, pausing for a moment to catch his breath. 

You get a chance to breathe, opening your eyes and letting your pupils focus on the harsh fluorescent lights. You don't get much time, because seconds later, Iwaizumi presses his mouth against yours again. 

He brings his hand away from your head and wraps his arms around your waist, lifting you, all without breaking away from your lips. You let out a gasp, quickly hooking your legs around his torso and your arms around his neck. Your back slides up against the wall, while his chest presses on your breasts. You can feel his muscles flex behind you as he goes to squeeze your ass, and a bit of arousal drips down, dampening your underwear. 

Humiliation washes over you as you realize that your pussy is practically pressed against his stomach in your current position, something that had not occurred to you earlier. Iwaizumi shifts you a bit, making your clit rub against his abs through the fabric. It throbs at the friction, getting more and more excited. 

He pulls away from the kiss, noticing a bit of drool hanging from your swollen lips. Iwaizumi removes an arm from behind you, somehow keeping you steady in his other arm. He wipes away your spit with his thumb, making a big show of bringing the appendage back to his lips to lick it off. 

“Told you I was strong,” Iwaizumi grins. 

“Shut up.”

A hand slides under your dress, stroking your thighs. You jolt at the sensitive touch. 

His finger finds itself dragging over your panties, touching the damp spot. He laughs a bit. "So fucking wet," he spits out, pulling away from you with a smirk. 

"Touch me." 

Without a moment's hesitation, Iwaizumi pulls you away from the wall and carries you to the sink counter. He plops you down and pushes you so your back is touching the mirror. The counter is cold and wet, but you barely notice. You pull your dress up, moving to open your legs, but Iwaizumi gets there first, placing two strong hands on either knee and yanking them apart. He does this a little roughly, nearly knocking you off the counter entirely. 

You glare at him, not that he notices. He’s staring at your thighs like a child opening gifts on Christmas. You heat up as you watch him suck at the middle and ring fingers on his right hand. He pulls them out with a trail of saliva hanging, almost making you forget what you’re mad about. Almost. “Hey, what the hell--“

Without any warning, Iwaizumi pulls your panty to the side with his left hand and shoves a wet finger into your pussy.

You moan loudly, throwing your head back and clutching his arm. He keeps a quick pace, barely giving you a chance to process. Feelings of pleasure start to simmer at the bottom of your stomach. "Oh, f-fuck..." 

"Say that again."

" _Fuck!_ "

"Good girl," Iwaizumi breathes out, silently slipping in another finger. You shriek at the overwhelming pleasure, grabbing at his shirt. 

He’s been trying to keep you busy so you won't notice, but every moan, every word that comes out of your mouth, every hitch of your breath sends his cock twitching in his jeans and it's becoming difficult to bear. He begins to twist his fingers inside, your legs trembling. 

You throw a leg around his waist in order to keep yourself balanced, but Iwaizumi decides to use this chance to switch it up. He pulls his fingers out of you and lets your panty snap back into place. You open your mouth to complain, but he immediately shoves his fingers inside before you have a chance to speak. You nearly choke, tears springing to your eyes as you gag. He drags his fingers across your tongue, practically forcing you to clean your own wetness off of him, before pulling them out again. 

You try to speak again, but Iwaizumi firmly grasps the back of your neck, bringing your lips to his. Your complaint turns into a moan, your eyelids fluttering from pleasure. _Shit, he sure knows how to get what he wants._

Still a bit annoyed with how he was acting though, you grind your palm against his dick through his dark jeans and he curses quietly. He grabs your hand and unzips his jeans, pulling his cock out. You gape at the girth for a second as it bobs in the air before he pulls a little wrapper out of his back pocket. That thing is most definitely going to stretch you out, not that you’re mad about it. 

"Gotta stay safe," Iwaizumi chuckles, tearing the package open and slipping the tight rubber on. You grab his cock and bring it near your entrance, grazing your fingers up the shaft before rubbing his tip. He tightens his lips together in an attempt to stifle a moan, but you can hear it through a grunt that escapes his throat. 

Your pussy pulsates at the sound, arousal leaking down your thighs. Iwaizumi takes his cock from your hands, letting you get comfortable. He drags it up and down your glistening folds, teasing the opening. Using his free hand, he rubs a few circles over your clit, allowing your body to prepare itself. Slick drips down you in anticipation. 

You groan, pulling him closer. "Please."

"What was that?" Iwaizumi pulls away with a smirk, acting as if he didn't hear you.

You glare at him. "I said please."

"Hey, be nice." 

You sigh, "Pl--"

Before you get to finish the word, Iwaizumi pushes his cock into your pussy. The stretch shocks you, even though you thought you were ready, and you lose your breath for a second as you dig your nails into his arms. His cock is wider than it looks, and it stings when he enters you. Tears well up in your eyes. 

Iwaizumi notices your discomfort and stops. "Oh, shit. I can stop--"

"No," you say firmly, catching your breath. You look at him and try to blink the tears away, though you can already feel a bit of eyeliner running. "I'm fine." 

Iwaizumi nods as you give his biceps a squeeze and he continues, slower this time. "Such a good pussy," he coos, attempting to distract you from the slight pain you still felt. "Taking me so well, much better than any other whore I've done." 

For some reason, his words add another layer of excitement. Your pussy starts to feel more relaxed around his dick, and he's able to pick up the pace without hurting you. 

"Am I a whore?" You have no idea why you're asking this. This sounds nothing like you, but people say the sex brain functions differently than the normal brain.

Iwaizumi curls his lips upward as he stares you down. "Do you want to be?" 

You nod slightly. This seems to unlock something in Iwaizumi because he thrusts his cock into you. Pleasure rolls through your thighs as you wrap your legs around him to get a better hold. 

"Makes sense. A whore like you _would_ go straight to the bathroom to fuck, huh?" Iwaizumi growls under his breath, pounding into you. Your eyelids flutter shut. "Such a filthy place, befitting for a filthy slut." He drags out the last two words quietly, emphasizing the 't' in slut. 

One of his hands stays at the top of your thigh, thumb hooked on your panty in order to keep it away from your pussy for full access. 

You wrap your arms around his neck to stabilize yourself, your entire body rocking with each thrust. Iwaizumi starts to get deeper, still carefully watching for any cues of discomfort, but he needn't worry. Your pussy is beginning to ache for relief and your hips keep bucking up to enhance the pleasure. 

“What an impatient whore,” Iwaizumi chuckles lowly, rubbing a hand over your cheek. He pulls out and you groan from the sudden lack of stimulation. “I think I’ve been treating you too nicely so far. We should fix that, don’t you think?” 

Your eyes widen as Iwaizumi pulls your legs, making you slide off the counter. He catches you by your torso so you don’t fall, letting your feet touch the ground gently. Your legs tremble achingly after being babied throughout this entire ordeal, barely able to hold you up. 

Iwaizumi turns you around so your ass is facing him and lifts your dress above your waist, yanking your panties down. 

“Bend over,” Iwaizumi demands. Apparently you take too long, because he pushes your back down over the counter. You can see the two of you in the mirror above the sink, positioned in such a lewd way it makes you want to look away. Black streaks stain your face from the tears you didn’t even know were falling. 

Iwaizumi laughs, noticing you looking from the reflection. “You might be a little slut, but you’re real fucking hot, I’ll give you that.” He leans forward, turning your face to the side so he can place a filthy loud kiss on your lips. 

You barely get a chance to process what’s going on before Iwaizumi slams his fat cock into your tight hole, your walls clenching around him. The brunt of the entrance propels you forward, causing your hips to crash into the counter. You let out a guttural moan, the pain transforming into pleasure. Your legs shake harder and he has to grasp your waist firmly so you don’t collapse.

You’re definitely going to feel this in the morning. 

You try to watch Iwaizumi work through the mirror, a thin layer of sweat covering his face. He’s gritting his teeth as he pushes into you repeatedly. You notice his muscles rippling slightly with the impact of each thrust. You eye his chest, thinking that you’d give anything just to see his back muscles right now. He bends over you, hot and heavy breaths tickling the back of your neck.

“Shit,” Iwaizumi huffs, tilting his head back. “You feel so fucking good around me. Your tight, little pussy takes me _so_ well. You’re a special whore, aren’t you?” You feel his cock jump inside you and your knees almost completely buckle from the sensation. Your walls start to tighten.

“I-Iwaizumi,” you manage to squeak out between thrusts. Iwaizumi stares at you through the mirror. “I’m close.” 

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, an evil smile spreading across his face. “Oh, really?” You nod furiously, shutting your eyes as the pleasure builds. “Shouldn’t a slut like you be able to last longer than that?” You whine in complaint, unable to tell how long it's been since you started anyway. He laughs, “That’s okay, because now I get to fuck you stupid.” 

Your eyes widen, staring at him in disbelief. Was he not doing that before?

Suddenly Iwaizumi stands up straight and pushes all the way in, your ass meeting his hips. His dick reaches your g-spot, causing your body to tremble. Your pussy aches from being stretched unbelievably wide, but you don’t want him to stop. Quick, short gasps leave your mouth, timed with the wet sound of his pelvis hitting against your ass. 

“Oh my god,” you moan as the claps of skin meeting skin fill the air. 

“You’re too loud,” Iwaizumi scowls, hooking his fingers on the side of your open mouth and pulling a bit, stretching your lips. “Shut it.” You close your mouth around his fingers, swirling a tongue around his digits. You shut your eyes, unable to look at yourself in the mirror like this.

“Hey, hey. Who said you could stop looking?” He pulls his arm with his fingers still in your mouth, causing your neck to snap up. Spit is drooling from your mouth onto his fingers, but Iwaizumi could not be more turned on right now. Seeing this mess he created, a completely different version of you than the one he met a few hours ago, it fuels him. 

“Open your eyes,” Iwaizumi whispers in a firm voice. You look at him through blurry, tear-filled vision in the mirror, and he simply shakes his head. “Not me, baby, look at you.” Your pussy clenches at the way he says ‘baby,’ and he doesn’t fail to notice. 

“Ohhhh,” he chuckles in a sadistic way. “You like that?” You nod, mumbling affirmations he can’t understand since your mouth is stuffed with his thick fingers. He bends over again, chest touching your back, to murmur in your ear, “Well, you’re gonna have to work for it.” 

Bringing his hand under your chin, he grips your jaw, forcing you to look at yourself. 

You watch yourself get pounded into, bouncing towards the mirror with every thrust. Your makeup is smeared from sweat and tears, and your hair is sticking to your forehead. You can barely recognize yourself as the girl who got all dressed up earlier to hang out with her friends. 

“Wow,” Iwaizumi says in a hushed voice. “Look at that. Little slut getting all ruined from my cock... Do you like it, the way it feels?” 

You nod again, tears now forcing their way down your cheeks from humiliation. 

Iwaizumi sighs, relaxing his arm and standing back up straight. You’re able to bring your head down again. “Good… Baby, you’re so hot, taking me like this.” 

A stifled groan escapes your throat at his words. You can feel the sensation in your core stretching your nerves tighter and tighter as it gets close to orgasm.

You’ve never had sex like this before. It’s not like it was bad before, you just preferred the slow, passionate route. But now that you’ve been introduced to this--this rough, mean sex--you’re not sure you could ever go back. It’s like it unlocked something in you, something that has always been missing. It’s unbelievable to you that this is even enjoyable in the first place. 

You peek a glance at Iwaizumi through the mirror and he’s now staring at your ass in a sort of awe. You try not to completely die from embarrassment when you realize how hard it’s jiggling from the impact.

“Oh, wow,” he laughs, grabbing a handful of ass and shaking it. 

You push your ass back in a way to shut him up, and boy, does it work. As Iwaizumi goes in for a deep thrust, you meet his hips quicker than he thought you would and it throws him off guard. He throws his head back and his curse transforms into a moan as he yanks his fingers out of your mouth to grip into your soft skin. 

Iwaizumi’s cock convulses inside you and a warm feeling spreads within your pussy. 

“Fuck!” Iwaizumi growls, continuing to pound into you as he cums. His nails dig into your sides, leaving marks. He slows his thrusts, wanting to keep his cock inside you for as long as possible when he starts to feel your pussy clench, the walls tightening around his already suctioned dick. 

“I-I’m--” is all you’re able to get out before you lift your chest off the counter, arching your back. You reach your orgasm and pleasure rolls throughout your body in waves. Your eyes shut on their own, loud breaths escaping your mouth as you struggle to catch it. 

Iwaizumi holds you tightly as you both go through your climaxes. He breathes heavily as he finally pulls out, wiping his face with his forearm. 

He chuckles at the sight of his condom, full of thick cum. The tip hangs limply with the substance, coating his dick. 

“Do you see that?” Iwaizumi pulls it off gingerly, tying a knot at the open end. “Look at what you did to me.” He knows you’re still listening, hanging onto every word that leaves his mouth. “So good to me, my pretty slut.”

You reach the end of your high at the mixture of his degrading and praising words, going limp and pressing your face against the cold counter. Heavy breaths condensate on the granite. 

Normally you would think this whole thing to be disgusting--fucking in a club bathroom? Who knows what weird shit happens here?--but your brain is far too hazy to focus on anything besides the pure euphoria you're feeling right now. 

You barely process Iwaizumi lifting you back onto the counter. You watch as he grabs a few paper towels and dampens them under the faucet. 

“That,” Iwaizumi starts with a smile, looking at your dazed expression, “Was some good sex.” He begins to drag the paper towels down your thighs, cleaning it of any cum that may have gotten on it. 

You snap out of your stupor at the touch, noticing that his dick was already tucked back inside his jeans. He must’ve taken care of himself while you were stuck in the high. 

“Yeah,” you sigh, leaning your back against the mirror. “That was.”

Iwaizumi continues to clean you wordlessly, the both of you relishing the comfortable post-sex silence. He helps you down from the counter when he’s done. 

You pull your panties back up, bending over slightly to reach them. When you get back up, you notice Iwaizumi staring. You swat him on his arm.

He looks away sheepishly. “Sorry, I just… I fucked you so good, didn’t I?” 

You roll your eyes with a laugh. “Only whores speak like that.”

Iwaizumi grins, handing you back the purse you’d completely forgotten about when you entered the bathroom. 

Suddenly, he lets out a disappointed sigh, running his hand through his hair. Your stomach drops, thinking you did something wrong as you look at him with a worried expression. 

“It’s just such a shame,” Iwaizumi starts, a slow smile creeping onto his face, “That I had to waste all that precious cum.” 

You let out a sigh of relief, shoving him a bit.

“No, really.” He brings a hand to your face to stroke your cheek. “I was thinking it would’ve looked much better elsewhere rather than the inside of a condom.”

“Oh, yeah?” You bring your hand up to hold his, rubbing your face into his palm. “Where’d you have in mind?”

Iwaizumi smirks, stepping towards you. You lean back against the counter as his lips brush up against your other cheek, hand still holding your face steady. “Your face. Your tits. Your ass. Maybe even dripping out of your pussy, slow and wet. And I’d watch as it ruins your clothes. You’d stand there with helpless look as it leaks onto the floor. 

“Then I’d act like I’m about to clean you up, but I’ll just push it back inside, letting you keep it all nice and warm for me so I can take it and shove it back into your mouth later. I hope it overflows, so it drips down your face onto your neck and maybe even your tits.” 

He groans at the thought, hand rubbing your face a bit harder. “You’d look so sexy with it tainting your perfect skin. I’m sure you’d love the taste,” he adds slowly. His thumb rubs over your bottom lip, pulling it down. You open your mouth a bit and he takes his chance to shove his thumb inside, pressing down on your tongue. 

A familiar heartbeat starts up between your legs as you gape at his lewd description with wide eyes. You heat up, a bit mortified by his words. He thinks all that of you? You feel like you should be disgusted, but you’re not. In fact, your body is screaming at you to yank off your restricting dress and take him raw. 

Iwaizumi’s thumb pushes farther into your mouth. “You liked that, didn’t you? My dick between your legs and my fingers inside your mouth? Such a filthy fucking slut, so desperate to stuff her needy holes. Sad that my cock never got to say hello to your pretty little lips. You want to taste my cum so bad, though, don’t you?” His voice is steady at a low growl, while you’ve been holding your breath this entire time. 

“I-I do!” You shamefully cry out with a whimper as he removes his thumb. Your chest heaves with loud exhales. He rubs his spit-covered thumb on your cheek, wiping himself clean.

“I just want to see my cum all over your body. I’d cum on you everywhere and anywhere you’d let me. Sounds perfect.” Iwaizumi licks his lips, trying to steel himself as he realizes he’s just turning himself on again. 

“I actually never got to see your boobs,” he adds with a bit of a whine. 

You giggle, a smirk forming on your lips. The air around the two of you lightens as he falls back a bit, giving you room to breathe. “Don’t worry, you can just see them next time.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes drop down to yours, lips curling up. “So, you’re saying you want there to be a next time?”

You nod, rocking back and forth on your heels. He grins, pulling his phone out of his pocket. You eagerly reach for it, but he holds it away, letting out a laugh.

“No, giving me your number would be too easy, I think.” He pockets his phone again and holds out his hand. “Give me your phone.”

You slowly reach into your bag and pull it out, handing it to him. “Why?”

“I want to know how much you need me, how much you need my cock.” A mischievous grin spreads on his face as he inputs his information. “I want to catch you in a moment of desperation, I want you to be begging for my touch. Only then, will this be truly enjoyable for me.” You shift uncomfortably in your spot, tightening your legs together. 

You’re far too embarrassed to tell him that the longer he speaks, the more desperate you’re becoming _right now_. 

He gives you back your phone, innocently smiling as if he has no idea of what he’s doing to you. He does though, and you know it too. You take a look at the screen before putting your phone away. 

Iwaizumi Hajime.

“Well, then, (y/n).” He brings your chin up to place a deep, but gentle kiss onto your lips. You all but melt under the newly softened touch. “Until next time.” With that, Iwaizumi unlocks the door and leaves you alone. 

_Until next time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO im gonna be upfront about this. i kind of have an idea of where this story is going but i'll mostly be making it up as i go, so don't expect too much LOL (this also means i'll be updating the tags as i come up with more ideas)
> 
> tbh still debating on whether i actually want to write a fanfic or just have an excuse to to write about iwaizumi hajime (27) athletic trainer (he's not actually 27 here, its just funny) and the other seijoh third years, but i already have a few ideas for how the next 2-3 chaps will go, so we'll go w/ "i actually want to write a fanfic" for now ! :)
> 
> i'll try to update consistently, but i can't promise anything. i tend to get picky with my work so i need to make sure it's perfectttt before i post anything. 
> 
> ALSO!!! i do my absolute best to make sure i write y/n to be as nonspecific as possible. it's the main reason i refuse to write about hickeys, blushing or even hair lengths/types, and part of the reason i don't go too into outfit choices. i know how it feels when y/n is only ever blond with blue eyes (i'm not white). so if u ever catch me being too specific (about y/n) please let me know in the comments!! id rather be called out then make someone feel excluded. 
> 
> ummmm that's it, basically i hope u enjoyed this (feedback is welcome!!! this is actually only my second nsfw piece ever so id greatly appreciate it. pls dont be mean though i wouldnt be able to handle that LOL) but yeah thanks for reading!!!


	2. an unexpected call

Next time does not arrive nearly as fast as it should. After that night, you decided you wanted to wait a few days before texting. Besides, who did he think he was? You don’t need him, he’s just some guy you fucked. Sure, the dick was great but you weren’t gonna beg on your knees for more.  _ Yes _ , you may have said some self-degrading things, but it really is different during the act itself. No way you’d let him catch you crying over his dick. Men don’t need that much of an ego boost. If anything, you still have your dignity.

That is, you  _ did  _ until one boring math class. You were trying to listen to your professor’s lecture, you really were. But you just couldn’t focus. So your mind started to slip away. 

At first you were just thinking about random things. What you’d eat for dinner, whether you’d have time to get coffee with your friend. Normal things. 

But then you started to think about Iwaizumi. You started to feel his breath tickling your neck. You heard his voice calling you dirty words. You even tasted his tongue on yours. Once you began, it was impossible to stop. Your brain replayed the night countless times, starting from the moment he showed up to the moment he left. You had absolutely no idea, but a pit was growing in your stomach, and it wasn’t going to stop unless you did something about it. 

Your professor dismissed the class, and the shuffling of students getting up to leave snapped you out of your daydream. You came to with a shock, immediately getting up. That was when you realized your mistake. 

Your panties were absolutely soaked. 

No one could tell, but you were mortified nonetheless. You grabbed your things and ran to your apartment just outside of campus. 

That’s how you ended up here, locked in your room, fingering yourself to the thought of Iwaizumi Hajime calling you a slut. You would be embarrassed, but you’re far too horny to care right now. 

Your fingers work as fast and hard as they possibly can, twisting and turning inside your leaking pussy. You groan in frustration because it’s not enough. How can it ever be enough after you had a taste of Iwaizumi? Any other form of stimulation pales in comparison. But you need relief and you need it now. 

Without thinking, your free hand flies to your phone, unlocking it with record speed. You find his contact and click the message button.

**You:** _ i need you _

Your eyes widen as you watch the three dots appear at the bottom of the screen almost immediately. But they disappear as fast as they showed up. You sigh, tears springing to your eyes as you continue to try to pleasure yourself. It’s been an hour since you started and you can tell you’re not even halfway there. 

You add another finger, trying to speed up the pace, but your arm is cramping. 

“F-Fuck,” you stammer in annoyance, the tears falling freely now. This is so humiliating. You never had this much problems getting yourself off before. Nor had you ever been this desperate. Did that night with Iwaizumi change you that much? 

Your phone rings, startling you and causing you to pull your fingers out almost immediately. You grab it off your bedside table and gape at the screen when you notice the name.

You press the accept button without hesitation, holding your breath. 

“Hello?” 

There’s a long pause before you hear a laugh crackle through the speaker. Your heart jumps at the familiar, sadistic sound. 

“You need me?” Iwaizumi’s voice is low, barely audible like he’s trying to be quiet. 

“Shit...” you mutter out under your breath, heat prickling down your neck. There goes your dignity. 

Your fingers circle around your clit again at his voice. You’re incredibly embarrassed, but you can’t bring yourself to stop.

“How much?” You can practically see him with a shit-eating grin based on the amusement radiating from his voice. “Tell me.”

You slip a finger back inside, feeling your pussy throb every time he speaks. “Fuck. So, so much,” you whisper. It doesn’t matter anymore. He knows. So, you might as well as make the most out of the situation. You press your lips together tightly to hold back any sounds.

“Then don’t let me stop you. Let me hear what those fingers do.” 

You stop your actions and gasp, staring at the phone. He could tell?

“Well… I’m waiting,” Iwaizumi chuckles. “Prove to me that you’re the little slut I think you are, the one that took me so good. Show me that you deserve to be ruined by my fat cock once more.”

“O-okay,” you stutter as you slip two more fingers in, trying to replicate the same feelings from that night. With his voice right next to your ear, you convince yourself that it has to be easier this time around. You think back to the bathroom, feeling the phantom touch of his fingers ghosting on your thighs. A moan escapes your lips at the thought. 

“That’s it, that’s it,” Iwaizumi coos in a hushed voice. You hear fumbling on the other end, but nothing too dramatic to take you out of the moment. “I’m sure you’re trying your best. Is it working?” 

You shake your head, realizing that you’re getting no closer to your climax than you had been a few minutes ago. “No, ” you whine, shoving a fourth finger in. You feel pleasure for a few seconds before returning to the same state as before. “It-It’s not the same!” 

Iwaizumi laughs loudly in your ear. You hold the phone away, slightly startled. “Well, of course it can’t be the same, baby. It’s not me. There’s no possible way you can fuck yourself the way I fucked you. No way your little fingers can fill you up like I did. You could try for hours to no avail because you need me, isn’t that right?”

You whimper with your eyes shut. “Yes.” 

“But, I’m not a mean guy. I don’t want to hear you struggle, in fact, I want to help you. So let me see what I can do to fix that.” 

Through the speaker, you hear him spit onto something. Your imagination goes wild for a second, before you hear the steady sound of wet strokes. Is he… 

Your head spins as you realize what’s going on. Ignoring the burn in your muscles, you speed up, thrusting your fingers in and out as quick as you can.

Iwaizumi groans through the speaker. “Fuck, I was at work. You should’ve known better. But you’re a whore, and that’s what whores do, I guess. They call during business hours, and beg for sex. So dirty. You want me to fuck you so bad. You beg and cry and whine for what?”

You moan, bucking your hips. His words leave sweat dripping down your forehead. “F-For  _ you _ ,” you mutter, breathing heavily. 

“You slut, I was busy. You made me run into a bathroom and pull my dick out like some hormonal teenager. I haven’t jerked off in years. There’s always someone else who’s willing to help.” He sighs. “The bathroom, huh. Seems to be a recurring theme here.” 

You’re hearing Iwaizumi talk, but you’re not really listening, too focused on yourself to care. You start to feel your high leaving you again, despite your renewed efforts. “O-oh, god. Iwaizumi,  _ please _ .” 

“Sorry, baby, I did say I was going to help you. Let me tell you what’s working for me. Instead of my hand, I’m imagining that it’s your cute lips stretched out around my dick. So, you should pretend that those are my fingers. Listen to my words and pretend I’m there.” 

Iwaizumi starts to grunt quietly with each stroke, his dirty thoughts bringing him close to the edge. He feels a bit pathetic, standing in a bathroom stall, hunched over facing a toilet. Normally, he has a good amount of control over himself. But ever since that night, he finds himself checking at every notification on his phone in the hopes that you’ve finally cracked. 

While you’ve been trying to hold out on him, he’s been trying to do the same. Your pussy has him fucked up. Never before has he been so in lust like this, but he refuses to admit it to himself. You’re just another girl to him. At least, that’s what you should be.

He kind of wants to get this over with. At work, Iwaizumi presents himself as a stoic and stern person. After all, he has to be in order to get the Men’s National Volleyball Team into shape; they’re all a bunch of idiots. If any of them found him in this state, it would be more than humiliating. But for some reason, he feels that this adds a bit of excitement to the situation. Adrenaline makes him overconfident. 

The image of you desperately trying to stuff yourself refuses to leave his mind. He can practically see the tears of frustration running down your face, your eyes getting almost as puffy and swollen as your overworked pussy. 

On one hand, he finds himself wishing that he could ease your struggles and replace your hand with his own, but on the other he thinks that you deserve to be choking around his cock for the predicament you put him in. 

Iwaizumi pumps his fist erratically as he feels himself getting close. The pressure almost makes him forget that he was supposed to be helping you, but the heavy breathing hitching in his ear brings him back.

“Sorry, I got distracted. Listen to what you’re making me do.” He brings his phone next to his dick, moving his hand in a way that allows lewd squelches of precum and spit on skin to be heard. 

Your walls flutter at the sound, and you nearly lose your balance as your back begins to arch. Your core tightens, and you’re very aware of your building orgasm. You imagine Iwaizumi thinking of you, causing your breath to become unsteady. “I’m gonna cum,” you squeak out. 

“Good,” he huffs. He feels a tightening sensation at the base of his cock and he knows he’s close too. “To think you were failing so miserably just before this call. We’ve been talking for, what, twenty minutes? And you’re already about to ruin yourself on your fingers, just by _thinking_ of me. I must say, (y/n), I’m flattered.” Iwaizumi grunts slightly while saying your name, which is more than enough to send you over the edge.

“Fuck,” you moan, throwing your head back. Your vision becomes spotty with white, and you have to shut your eyes. Images of Iwaizumi masturbating flash through your mind. His huge, sweaty biceps pumping around his dick over and over again. “Oh, god.” 

Your labored breathing brings Iwaizumi to the precipice of climax, so close, but he’s missing something. “T-Talk to me. Don’t make me do all the work, say something.” 

You blink, your orgasm fading as you slump back onto your bed. You almost forgot that Iwaizumi hasn’t finished. “Are you begging?” You hear him go quiet, the faint sound of him going over his cock still audible. 

“Shut the fuck up.”

You laugh, the sound piercing the air. “You’re begging me! I need you? Maybe you need me!” You try to give him a taste of his own medicine, testing how far you could really take this. 

“Oh, my mouth feels so empty. It would feel so much fuller with someone’s cock in it. I need one so bad. I just came all over my fingers and my bed, but I’m horny again,” you tease, stretching your words out breathily. “But, I guess you’re busy. Work, and all” You’re just saying things at this point, still drunk on adrenaline and the post-orgasm high. 

“Oh, f-fuck you,” Iwaizumi snarls, but it’s working. You can hear him coming undone under your voice. “Just wait until I see you again, I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll wish you never said that shit. I’m going to fuck you so stupid that you won’t even be able to think once we’re done.”

Your pussy begins to throb again, the raw and aching walls twisting. You take a deep breath, knowing you can’t really do another round right now. “Is that a promise?” you whisper, voice dripping with seduction. 

Iwaizumi does not know how to handle giving up the reins for a second. He’s so used to being in charge, and this sudden switch feels foreign to him.

“You bitch, don’t act like you weren’t just crying for my fat cock to fill you up a few minutes ago. I know you miss the way I filled you up.  _ You  _ need  _ me _ . Not the other way around. You couldn’t even fucking finish by yourself, needed a man to help you. How pathetic,” he spits out. 

You know you’re supposed to feel hurt. Iwaizumi’s being mean, this is obvious. But instead, his words are just turning you on. You want to continue, to get more out of him. 

Besides, now that you’ve finished and reached your post-climax clairity, his attitude is just pissing you off. “Maybe it is. So fucking what? I was horny and it was your fault. Yeah, I texted you. Well, maybe if you didn’t fuck me like that the other day, this whole thing wouldn’t have happened. Think about that.” 

You hold back a laugh, realizing you’re making absolutely no sense at this point. It’s crazy for you to think that you have this man in the palm of your hand right now.

“You’re being a real bitch right now you know that?” he growls. 

“Maybe, but you’re acting like a dick,” you reply. “I don’t have all day, just cum already. Don’t make me feel bad for blue-balling you. I know you don’t actually need me the way I do, Iwaizumi.”

The mention of his name causes him to snap, a string of cum spurting out of his tip suddenly. He’d been aiming for the toilet, but his urgency takes him by surprise, and he watches it line the tiled wall. “Shit,” he moans, heavy breathing causing your hole to clench around nothing. “Oh, you fucking slut, say that again.”

“Just cum already?” you repeat in confusion. You shift uncomfortably in your spot, feeling your stomach tighten as you sit there listening to his moans.

“N-No!” Iwaizumi grunts, another string of cum shooting out. He can’t even look where he’s aiming now, his eyes being forced shut at the sensation. He feels himself going red from embarrassment, the heat crawling up his neck. “Fuck. Say you need me.”

So it comes back to this. However, you’re intrigued by the way he’s talking to you. 

“Shit, (y/n), just  _ say _ it,” he groans desperately. This begging is incredibly new to him. “ _ Please _ .”

Suddenly a wave of guilt washes over you. He just helped you cum when he had no real obligation to. The least you could do is return the favor. Plus, the way he’s giving you control, the way he’s acting a bit like  _ you _ , is really turning you on. 

“Shit, you were right,” you admit, unable to look at your phone. “I did need you. I need you because I couldn’t fuck myself good enough. I had to keep thinking of you, keep imagining your cock inside of me.” The temptation to touch yourself again is growing each time he lets out a frantic moan. Maybe helping him out isn’t so bad. “No matter what I did, it didn’t feel like you!”

The last sentence really does it for him. Iwaizumi nearly drops his phone, shakily shoving it back in his pocket as he uses his hand to stabilize himself against the bathroom stall divider. He finishes through a series of groans, the last few spurts of cum squirting into the toilet. You can hear his labored panting. He brings his phone back to his face, sighing.

“Baby, you’re gonna make me waste all this cum again? You shouldn’t have texted me. Now I have to clean all by myself.”

Your pussy flutters at the idea of being stuffed by his cum. “Next time, I promise. Trust me, I want to feel it just as much as you do.”

There’s an elongated silence and you think you’ve gone too far, which makes no sense considering what just happened.

Iwaizumi chuckles. “This is so funny.”

“What is?”

“We barely know each other. We met once. Yeah, we talked, but really, how much do you remember?”

You think back to the few conversations you had that night. “You’re, um, an athletic trainer, right?”

You hear Iwaizumi shuffling around and the flush of a toilet. “Yeah, I am.”

“See, I do remember.” 

“Yeah, but that’s all. There was no real connection. So, why do I feel like I need you so bad?” 

Your heart thumps inside your chest. So he does need you. 

Iwaizumi laughs. “Sorry, I don’t know why I said that, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. I’m definitely thinking way too much into this. Probably still stuck in the high. This was fun, though. Definitely new, but fun.” 

He chuckles again, and your stomach twists at the sound. “Y’know, everything we’ve been saying were just words. We obviously don’t mean any of it. I literally don’t know you.”

Your heart sinks a little. “Well, you could, if you wanted to.” 

Iwaizumi pauses. “Nah, that’s okay. What we have right now is good, you know, it’s fun to pretend. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” 

You breathe out a sigh of disappointment, ultimately knowing he’s right. Why do you even care so much? He’s just a hot stranger you want to fuck. Nothing more. You literally know nothing about him. “Yeah, I agree. We should continue this though,” you add a little hastily. 

Iwaizumi snickers and you hear the stall unlock. “Hmm, are you free Saturday?” 

Your heart nearly falls out of your ass at his assertiveness. “I am.” 

“Good.” The sink turns on as he washes his hands. “So on Saturday, you’re going to come over and I’m  _ finally _ ,” he sighs, _ “ _ Going to get to see my cum ruin your pretty skin.” 

“S-Sounds like a date,” you reply, a bit flustered at his words. Your eyes widen at what you said. “I mean, obviously it’s not a date. You know what I mean.”

“I do. I don’t care what you wear. All that I ask is that you put on some makeup.

“What?” you ask, confused.  _ Is he saying I’m ugly? _ “I’m sorry?” 

“Oh, fuck” Iwaizumi laughs, “No, no, I’m sure you’re hot without it. I just really want to be able to see my efforts on your face. I’m sure you remember what I did to you last week.” 

“Oh.” You’re flustered thinking about the ruined eyeliner and smudged lipstick. Your friends had all immediately guessed where you disappeared to when you met up with them later and went home a mess. “Right.” 

“Glad you understand. That shit was hot. Anyways, see you Saturday.” With that, the call is over.

You throw your phone to the side of your bed and cover yourself with your blanket, the phone call replaying in your mind. That did not just happen.

* * *

A few painfully long days pass and Friday arrives. Tomorrow’s the day. You have not been able to stop thinking about it since the call. 

After the call, you got your best friend, Yachi Hitoka, completely up to speed, minus a few of the more embarrassing details. Of course, she already knows what happened Friday night, being one of the girls who you went with. 

You’ve been friends with her since middle school, unfortunately having to go your separate ways in high school. You still kept in touch, however, so when you both got accepted into the University of Tokyo, it was like a dream come true. You two have been through it all together. 

After your classes today, you meet up with her in front of a local café for coffee. 

“So, what’re you gonna wear?” Yachi asks, sitting at a high table in the corner of the café. You set your bag down next to the chair, sitting in the seat opposite to her. 

“To what?” you inquire, foolishly trying to evade the subject.

Yachi raises an eyebrow, laughing. “You know what. Your little dick appointment you so eagerly scheduled.”

You look around, wide eyed. “Not so loud!” you hiss. “Besides, I wouldn’t say ‘little’ at all.” 

An expression of disgust flashes over Yachi’s face as you double over the table in laughter. She reaches over to shove you, nearly making you topple off the seat, which makes her laugh as well. 

“You know what, (y/n), I’m proud of you. I think the last time you had any sort of casual hookup was, what, freshman year?” You and Yachi both cringe at the thought, thinking about your first year of college. “Yeesh, that was rough.”

You hang your head, looking down at the table. “Tell me about it. I think he cried after I told him I wasn’t going to be his girlfriend after we fucked.” Yachi snorts, shaking her head. “To be fair, we were drunk so, maybe that was just the alcohol talking… Probably not,” you add.

“Yeah, well, it hasn’t been all sunshines and rainbows for me either! Remember when I hooked up with that girl who wouldn’t let me leave until I told her my birthday, time of birth, and the exact place I was born?” Yachi buries her face in her hands. “God, that was so awkward.”

You laugh at the memory. “I do! I think I had to call you with a fake emergency to get you out.”

Yachi looks up at the ceiling in thought. “No… I remember telling her everything and then just blocking her when I got home. I think you had to call me when I spent the night with the girl who tried to get me to join her occult club.” She shivers. 

“Oh yeah!” you exclaim, the story coming back to you. “Shit, you really need to give it a rest with all these astrology witch goth girls.”

Yachi lets out a laugh. “They’re hot, what do you want me to do about it?”

You simply shake your head with a smile on your face. “We have the worst luck when it comes to sex. And the sex isn’t even bad, it’s the people!” 

Yachi nods, before sticking her tongue out at you. “Well, looks like you’ve broken that streak of bad luck. So, back to what I was saying--Wait.” 

You look at your friend curiously. 

“Are you sure these are just casual hookups? With that guy, I mean.” 

“What? Of course,” you reply. “Why wouldn’t they be? We haven’t even technically hooked up more than once yet.” 

Yachi shrugs. “I dunno, you’ve never really hooked up with the same person multiple times. What if you catch feelings and he doesn’t? I mean, based on the way you say he talks to you, it sounds like he fucks a new girl every day.” 

You chew on your bottom lip, thinking back to his spiel about needing you over the phone. “I think it’ll be fine. Like I said, the sex is good. I know nothing else about him, how can I catch feelings?”

“Well, you’re going to his house tomorrow, you never know. That reminds me!” Yachi reaches over to clasp your hand in between hers, staring into your eyes seriously. A chill washes over you from the intensity of her gaze. “If you go into his apartment and he has only a couch and a TV in his living room, call me immediately because he’s definitely a serial killer.”

You burst out laughing, pulling your hand back. “Yachi, you scared me! Don’t do that shit, oh my god.”

A grin stretches over Yachi’s face. “What can I say? I worry. So, you’re sure it’s just sex.”

Nodding, you look at her. “Yeah, for sure. Don’t think he wants anything to do with me besides that.” Yachi raises an eyebrow, so you hastily add, “No, it’s not like he’s using me for my body! We’re, uh, using each other, it’s a mutual usage.” 

Yachi rolls her eyes, as you get out of your seat. “Oh, are you gonna order?” 

You nod, grabbing your purse. “The usual?” 

“Yeah, thanks.” Yachi pulls out her phone when you walk away, busying herself. 

You walk back to the front of the cafe and stand in line. After waiting for a few minutes, you go up to the barista and place your order. She takes it down, and you pay, before standing off to the side to wait for your order.

Your phone buzzes in your pocket, so you go to check it. 

**Iwaizumi Hajime:** _can’t wait for tomorrow_

Your eyes widen at the notification, gripping your phone tightly. It’s the first time he’s texted you since you had texted him. You’re debating whether to reply immediately or leave him hanging for a bit when you hear a few pairs of footsteps walk up behind you. 

“Wait,” a familiar voice starts, “Mattsun, does she look familiar? Makki?”

You sneak a glance over your shoulder, wondering if they’re talking about you. Your face drops as you realize you’ve seen this man before, and you’re about to fuck his best friend tomorrow. 

One of the guys, Makki?, rolls his eyes. “I don’t pay attention to your countless hookups, Oikawa. I don’t know.”

Oikawa pouts. “Don’t be like that. I swear I know her.” 

_ Do they think they’re being quiet? _ You think, frustrations bubbling inside you. 

“Okay, well, I don’t care. I’m finding a place to sit.” Makki walks away, leaving the other two behind you. 

Recognition floods over Oikawa’s face. “She’s from the club! Mattsun, that’s Iwa’s girl! Um, (y/n)? (Y/n), right?!” 

You turn around, plastering a smile on your lips. “Oh, uh, hey! You’re Oikawa, from the other night.” You glance over at the man standing next to him, Mattsun. You have to raise your eyes quite a bit to look him in the face, as he’s taller than his friend next to him. You look in between the two men and notice Yachi staring from the background with a worried expression. 

You know how this must look to her, surrounded by two giant men completely towering over you. You give a slight shake of your head, easing her worries. 

Oikawa nods, grinning. “Wow, small world. This is Matsukawa, by the way, and the other guy was Hanamaki. You can call them Mattsun and Makki.”

Matsukawa nods as a form of acknowledgment. “Just call me Matsukawa.”

You nervously nod back.  _ How long is this coffee gonna take?  _

“Well, how have you been? Iwaizumi told me quite a bit about you,” Oikawa mentions. “Something about a bathroom?” He peers down at you mischievously. 

Your mouth falls open, and you feel your face heat up almost immediately. You couldn’t get mad at Iwaizumi for telling his friends, but you could not believe Oikawa had the audacity to mention it here.

Mattsun shoves his friend hard, causing him to stumble. “Don’t be fucking gross, idiot,” he hisses, glaring down. “Sorry about that,” he says to you, rolling his eyes. “Oikawa’s a piece of shit.” 

“Hey, you’re ruining my reputation,” Oikawa grumbles. 

“You’re doing that to yourself.” The two start an argument amongst themselves, and you wonder if they forgot about you. 

You start to turn back to the counter, but Oikawa looks back at you. 

“Sorry, that was a pretty bad move,” he admits. 

“Yeah, that was,” you agree. 

He groans. “I just can’t believe Iwaizumi stole my girl! Come on, what does he have that I don’t?” He stares at you, waiting patiently. 

“Oh, you want me to actually say something?” 

Oikawa nods eagerly. “Yeah! Tell me what I’m missing. Why’d you pick Iwa?” 

You raise an eyebrow. “First of all, I was never your girl. You approached me and tried to pick me up, failing miserably. Then Iwaizumi came up to you and said something about a fangirl?” you recall. 

Oikawa laughs, “Oh, yeah. I was pretty drunk, so I actually forgot about that.”

“What could you possibly do that lets you have fangirls? What are you, some type of idol?” 

You hear Matsukawa let out a sigh and watch him pull out his phone. Oikawa grins with glee. “Well, I’m glad you asked! I’m actually an extremely famous volleyball player. You like volleyball?” 

You shrug. You watch games on TV with Yachi occasionally, but only games involving the National Japanese team, and you barely know anything past the basics. “I guess.” 

“I play for Argentina!” Oikawa blurts, clearly excited. “I know what you’re thinking. ‘Wow, he’s soooo exotic, he’s probably so much better in bed than Iwa!’” He uses a high pitched voice, trying to imitate yours. 

You find yourself laughing despite not wanting to entertain this guy at all. He clearly doesn’t need the self-esteem boost. 

Your reaction gives Oikawa newfound confidence, so he continues. “I can even speak Spanish. Tell me to say something, anything.”

You tap your chin like you’re in deep thought. “How about you say… ‘My friend is so much sexier and cooler and better than me.’” 

Oikawa rolls his eyes. “Well, I don’t want to straight up lie!” 

You shake your head, with a grin on your face. 

Matsukawa looks up from his phone. “Say, ‘Hi, I’m a bitch.’” 

“Hola, soy--Hey Mattsun, what the fuck?” 

You and Matsukawa double over in laughter. It’s not really all that funny, but you feel a lot more comfortable being able to relieve the tension so easily.

Oikawa crosses his arms. “You guys suck,” he whines, but a smile is present on his face. 

Once you catch your breath, you hear your name being called. It takes a second for you to remember you’re still at the café. You walk up to the counter to grab your drinks. 

You start to go back to your table, but Oikawa touches your shoulder lightly. You turn around, careful not to spill your beverages. 

“Wait, before you go, I’d like to formally apologize for acting like a dick… In the form of a party!” he adds, eyes crinkling as he grins.

You raise an eyebrow but stay silent, allowing him to explain. 

“Well, it’s not really an apology party, but it  _ is  _ a super cool house party. We’ll have drinks and music and shit, the whole deal. You should come.”

You hesitate, thinking it over. “Will Iwaizumi be there?”

Oikawa groans. “I mean, yeah. Man, when did this guy start stealing my spotlight?” he adds under his breath, muttering to Matsukawa. “He’s not even 6 feet tall!”

“When muscles became more important than height,” Matsukawa states without looking up from his phone. You remember Iwaizumis’s biceps and abs, and nod sheepishly at Oikawa.

“Whatever.”

“Yeah, I’ll go,” you tell him. “What day?”

“Saturday.”

“Oh, wait--”

“Don’t worry,” Oikawa cuts you off with a wave of his hand. “Next Saturday. I already had to reschedule because Iwaizumi said he was busy tomorrow.” 

You nod stiffly, not trying to give away any clues. “Right.” 

Oikawa narrows his eyes, looking down at you. “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?”

You narrow your eyes back, gripping the cups in your hands. “And if I did?” 

Oikawa smiles, shaking his head. “I can see why Iwaizumi likes you.”

“Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?” 

He shrugs. “Nothing. I guess I can count on Iwa to tell you the details then. Well, run along.” Oikawa pushes you slightly. “I still have to order. Makki’s gonna be pissed.” Matsukawa pockets his phone, nodding. 

You raise an eyebrow. “Alright, then. See you guys later, I guess.”

A grin blooms on Oikawa’s face for what must be the tenth time during this conversation. “See you later, (y/n)!”

You head back towards your table where a shocked Yachi is waiting.

“Who were they?” she asks in an anxious voice. “They were huge! I really thought they were gonna push you or something.” 

You laugh, setting down the drinks and sitting. “Why would they do that? We’re not in middle school.” 

Yachi leans in. “Listen you never know, men are scary.” 

“True, but I’ve already met them before. They’re not the type.” Yachi falls back in her seat, confused. You proceed to explain that he’s the same guy from the nightclub and summarize your conversation. 

When you finish, Yachi pumps her fist in the air. “Yes, a party!”

You choke on your coffee while laughing. “That’s all you got from that?”

“Not all. But, wow, they seem like fun people,” Yachi adds, sipping her drink. She stares into the distance. “Something about these names… Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Matsukawa. Why do they sound so familiar?”

You realize you accidentally left out a part. “Oh! Oikawa plays volleyball internationally, for Argentina. Maybe you knew him in high school?” You recall Yachi’s managing position for her high school volleyball team. 

You remember that her first year had been rough, as you two had to separate, and you ended up going to the school with most of your middle school classmates. Yachi had found friends at this volleyball club, and you were forever grateful that she did. When you guys met up before college, you could tell she had changed, but for the better. 

Yachi’s jaw drops. “Oh, my god. Oikawa from Seijoh?!  _ That’s  _ why he was so scary. He plays for Argentina? I had no idea. Wait then…” She looks up at you, eyes wide. “Iwaizumi, you said he was… He’s the athletic trainer for Shoyo and Tobio’s team! This is so crazy. They’re from Miyagi, too. How did we all end up here, in Tokyo?” 

Yachi blushes profusely, looking down at her hands in her lap. “I’m so sorry, I got excited. They’re--”

“I know who Hinata and Kageyama are, Yachi. We've met before...several times,” you add. “Come on, you think I wouldn’t remember the boys who got you through high school?” You tilt your head a bit in a questioning manner. “I’m basically friends with them at this point.”

“You’re right. I forgot, sorry.” Yachi gulps down her drink, too embarrassed to look at you. 

“Hey, don’t apologize. That  _ is  _ crazy, though. Small world,” you repeat, echoing Oikawa’s words. This isn’t fate. It can’t be. It’s just some big coincidence.  _ Iwaizumi and I are just fuck-buddies _ , you remind yourself.  _ Nothing more, nothing less. _

The rest of your time with Yachi is spent doing homework, so you wouldn’t have to worry about it over the weekend. These next two days are for your enjoyment only. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the love on the last chapter!!! i hope you enjoyed this one too. thank you for reading!


	3. the penthouse

“Aren’t you supposed to leave soon?” Yachi calls from the kitchen, where she’s sitting and enjoying some tea. “Lemme see!” 

You walk out of your room wearing sweatpants and a cropped tank with a thin jacket over it. The makeup you have on is heavy, but it can pass for a natural look aside from the eyeliner and lipstick. 

He wants to see the mess, doesn’t he?

“Well?” You enter the kitchen and present your outfit to your friend. “It’s not too casual? I mean, he can’t be expecting me to walk in wearing a tight dress and heels, right?” You look to Yachi for reassurance. “Right?”

Yachi giggles, rolling her eyes. “Calm down. Yes, you look amazing. And like you said, and _keep saying_ ,” she adds, narrowing her eyes, “It’s just sex. How can you be nervous at this point? You guys met and then immediately did it in a bathroom. A _bathroom_.” She shivers, squeezing her eyes shut. “I’m honestly surprised you didn’t catch an STD just from sitting on the counter with your bare ass out.” 

“Okay!” You shove Yachi lightly, to which she just laughs. “I get it. Damn.” You sigh, fixing yourself a glass of water. “Why wouldn’t I be nervous? He’s so hot. It’s like his body was perfectly carved and sculpted by the gods themselves. You’ve seen those naked statues made in the Renaissance? He looks like that except his dick is ten times longer and bigger. Both ways.” 

Yachi’s eyes widen as you try to show her the measurements with your hands. “Okay, I know I’ve never seen a penis in real life before, so I don’t know much about all that, but that sounds terrifying. Please be safe.” 

You let out a sharp laugh. “Don’t worry, I will be.” 

Fifteen minutes later, you grab a small purse and head out of the door to get to the nearest train station. You and Iwaizumi have texted a bit since the phone call, though you find it strange that his texts are somewhat formal sounding when they’re not just dirty talk. They’re almost robotic, like he’s done this before. 

**Iwaizumi Hajime** : _here’s my address_

 **Iwaizumi Hajime** : _the receptionist might ask to see your ID_

 **Iwaizumi Hajime** : _i already told them you’re coming though_

 **You** : _wow, you live near the skytree?_

 **You** : _i had no idea athletic trainers made that much :p_

 **Iwaizumi Hajime** : _yeah they don’t_

 **Iwaizumi Hajime** : _but i do :)_

 **Iwaizumi Hajime** : _can’t wait to see you again_

 **Iwaizumi Hajime** : _gonna fuck the shit out of you lol_

 **Iwaizumi Hajime** : _see you tomorrow_

When he texted you this the other day, you had just stared at the text in a state of shock. He ended the conversation before you even had a chance to reply, which you were kind of glad for, because you had no idea what you’d reply to that anyways. Sexting isn’t really your thing. 

The train ride there takes about thirty minutes. By the time you exit the station, you’re feeling more of your nerves than excitement. You keep checking yourself in your phone camera, making sure there’s not one hair out of place. You know you look amazing, but like Yachi said, it’s your first, well second, truly casual hookup since freshman year. And freshman year was almost a full year ago.

You walk down a busy street, following the GPS until you reach the entrance of an extremely tall building. You stare up at the glass walls reflecting the setting sun as you think to yourself, _This is an apartment building?_ It looks more like a prestigious hotel to you.

 **You** : _i’m here_

You head inside, heart slightly speeding up in your chest as the cold lobby air hits your face. Sure enough, the lady at the front asks to see your ID. You take note of her looks. She’s pretty and young, probably started working here recently. Not your typical front desk lady. You show it to her, and she looks back at you, raising an eyebrow. 

“Oh, um, is something wrong?” you ask nervously. Did he forget to tell her you were coming? You know that this is an easily solvable issue, but your anxieties are eating away at you as this young lady stares you down.

She gives you an obviously fake smile before handing your ID back. “No, no,” she reassures, typing something into her computer. “Iwaizumi’s just a friend of mine.” She glances back at you to gauge your response. 

You’re not entirely sure what to say. What is she implying here? _Did they… No, Iwaizumi wouldn’t do it with his receptionist, right? That’s crossing a line...probably_.

“Oh, that’s nice.” You want to start walking to the elevators, but something about the way she’s looking at you glues your feet to the floor. 

She nods. “Can you remind Iwaizumi that just because he lives on an isolated floor, doesn’t mean his neighbors below can’t hear him? I’m getting complaints again, and he’s been ignoring calls.”

You process this information as you nod, gripping your purse in now sweating hands. “Um, yeah, I’ll let him know.”

The woman gives a toothy grin. “Great! Take the elevator to your right, it’ll bring you right into his penthouse.” 

You give the lady your thanks, still a bit dazed as you’re trying to figure out what that conversation meant. You step into the elevator, watching the doors close. 

_He’s getting noise complaints? Fuck, how often does he do this? Has he been seeing other girls since Friday? It’s barely been a week, there’s no way. Yeah, he’s been working and he made that clear when I called him. Oh, no, do you think the front desk lady knows?_

_Should I confront him? No, that’s stupid. He’s not my boyfriend, he’s made that very clear. At least he made boundaries… I should just mind my business, the extent of his sex life has nothing to do with me. But I want to know. I don’t need to though. It wouldn’t hurt to ask. It might, you don’t know how he’ll react. It’s none of my business._

Thoughts argue back and forth in your head, coming to a halt as one final thought surfaces.

Bring you right _into_ his penthouse? 

Realizing what this means, you panic, watching the numbers indicating the floor level rise quickly. You barely have time to think, forgetting your original worries as you wipe your clammy hands on your sweatpants. In the rush to check your hair and makeup, you nearly drop your phone. 

_Ding._

The woman wasn’t lying when she said you’d be brought right into his penthouse. 

Unsure of whether you should just go inside, you falter, shifting inside of the elevator. You peek your head out of the doors, scanning the bright, white open space. The ambiance is a bit cold and unwelcoming, but you can hear soft music playing from somewhere. Several things catch your eye and you almost forget why you’re here in the first place. The elevator doors threaten to shut on you, so you quickly exit. 

You step into Iwaizumi’s home, enchanted by the floor-to-ceiling glass covering the two walls meeting at the corner of the building. You remove your shoes by habit, placing them near the rack by the elevator, then step towards the windows, walking across white marble until you reach the glass. 

Your breath condensates on the window as you admire the view. You place a hand on the glass carefully, trying not to leave any smudges.

Looking down, you get a rush of vertigo as you realize how high up you are. Blinking to refocus, you stare at the city stretching past the horizon. With the sun going down, Tokyo comes to life, bright lights dotting every building and street. 

Through the adjacent wall of glass, you can fully see the Skytree standing tall a few miles away, lighting up in blue and white for the night. You almost feel humbled by the sheer height of the building causing you to still raise your head despite being at nearly the top floor of this apartment complex.

“It never gets old.”

You nearly jump out of your skin, completely having forgotten that you’re here to meet someone. Whirling around to apologize, your words die in your throat before they even have a chance to form as you lay eyes on him.

Iwaizumi stands a few feet away from you, leaning his shoulder against a creme colored pillar as he watches you with crossed arms and a smile. You try desperately not to drag your eyes up and down his body, but it’s difficult because he’s nearly naked. A white towel hangs loosely around his hips, giving you a dangerously low view of his v-line. There’s a smaller hand towel draped around the back of his neck, catching water dripping from his freshly wet hair. Beads of water dot down his tanned skin around his chest and broad shoulders, leading your eyes to his six-pack and much slimmer waist. 

A large tattoo of the sun wraps around his right shoulder and his entire left arm is covered by a sleeve of miscellaneous ink. As you stare at him, you realize just how much you missed at the club when you didn’t make him take his shirt off. You might as well as be looking at a different man. 

Iwaizumi most definitely takes notice of your reaction, but he kindly pretends that he doesn’t. “The view is amazing, isn’t it?” He steps closer, standing directly next to you to watch the sky darken to a royal blue. 

His voice snaps you back to the present, and you clear your throat, tearing your eyes away from him. You turn back to the windows, staring at a singular car down below. 

“Yeah,” you reply, “It really is.” You try to ignore the heat creeping down your neck.

“Sorry I’m not exactly presentable right now,” Iwaizumi chuckles. “You caught me at a bad time.” He pulls the hand towel off his shoulders, rubbing it over his chest then his dampened hair.

You raise an eyebrow, turning to look at him. He looks back at you, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. “I texted you when I got here.” 

He shrugs. “I was in the shower, so I didn’t have my phone. I got out of the gym a little late because one of my buddies needed me to help him.” 

“Ah.” You both look back through the windows, watching the city come to life in silence. You want to say something and break this tension, but you don’t really know what to say. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Oh, water would be nice,” you reply, realizing how dry your throat is. 

“Water? Lame,” Iwaizumi responds with a teasing smile. 

You turn to him with a scoff. “Oh, sorry, would you prefer I drink hard liquor and spend the rest of the night throwing up in your bathroom?” 

“Yeah, never mind. That’s not ideal.” Iwaizumi turns, gesturing for you to follow him. 

At first, you can barely move. You’re staring directly at his bare back, something you’d regretted not seeing that first night at the club. Huge muscles line his tanned skin, giving you a perfect image of his strength. You feel yourself go a little weak in the knees, as your eyes trail down farther, reaching the top of his towel. An urge to reach out and rip the towel off crosses your mind, but you steel yourself, bringing your thoughts to a hold. 

You follow him through the room, trying not to stare at him too hard. You reach the kitchen, a place of white marble and sleek steel. Iwaizumi reaches up into one of his cabinets to get you a glass. It’s difficult to keep your jaw closed as you watch his back muscles flex. He fills the glass up and hands it to you.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, though recognition twinkles behind his eyes. He can tell.

“Nothing,” you say quickly, downing the glass of water. _Why the hell am I acting like this?_ You turn back towards the counter, placing your purse and glass on it as you take a few silent, deep breaths. _Just be normal_. 

“(Y/n)?” Iwaizumi starts hesitantly.

“Hmm?” As you twist your head to look at him, he grabs your face and plants his lips on yours. Surprised, you grip the counter behind you, while simultaneously pushing your face towards his.

Iwaizumi slides his large hands below your top, wrapping them around your exposed sides. You shiver at the firm touch, taking the opportunity to throw your arms around his neck. Without ever breaking contact, he grips his fingers into your flesh and lifts you with ease, setting you onto the smooth counter.

You feel a bit of deja vu as you dig your fingers through the back of his scalp. The kiss becomes noisy when he slips his tongue into your mouth with the sound of moans filling the air. 

“You made me wait too long,” Iwaizumi groans. His hands are still near your waist, and he drags his fingers across the skin with a soft touch, in a successful attempt to get you aroused. Goosebumps erupt on your arms and you jolt forward a bit. 

“Shit,” you hiss, moving your hands to his large shoulders, which you have difficulty holding. You push your mouth towards his, desperately wanting to get rid of the space. All the inhibitions that were making you nervous earlier have flown out of the window.

He pulls away, and you can see your lipstick smeared around his mouth. You reach up to his lips to wipe it away, rubbing your thumb over his bottom lip slowly. Lust fills his eyes at your touch, but he grabs your hand, pulling it away from his face and placing it on his chest. 

“No, keep it.” He swipes a finger across your lips, smearing the color all over your mouth. “We look better this way,” he whispers, bringing his lips near your ear. “Messy.” Chills run through your body as you grab his face, hungrily bringing his lips towards yours again.

Iwaizumi wordlessly slides a hand under your top, moving up to palm your breast. He pulls away again with a surprised face. 

“What?” you ask, breathily, struggling to suck in air. 

Iwaizumi’s lips curve into a smirk. “No bra?” 

You look into his eyes with a smile of your own. “Nope,” you reply, ending the word with a pop. 

He shakes his head, grinning. “Oh, you absolute slut,” he murmurs, leaning back in. You eagerly continue the kiss, guiding the arm that made its way under your shirt. He squeezes your boob gently, rubbing a finger over your nipple. You moan into his mouth, eyelids fluttering. You realize this encourages him, because he grips the back of your neck tighter, like he’s struggling to maintain control. 

You grind your leg in between his with no warning, feeling the rough towel slip. Taken by surprise, Iwaizumi pinches your nipple. You gasp, the fleeting pain causing your pussy to throb. 

You pull away, looking down at his now exposed dick. Iwaizumi is standing in front of you fully naked. He grabs it with his free hand, giving it a few rough strokes as you watch and tighten your legs with discomfort. 

He grins at you. “Let’s take this somewhere else.” You nod fervently, feeling the wetness in your panties increase. Iwaizumi wraps his strong hands around your waist once more and lifts you onto his body. You throw your arms and legs around him, your lips meeting with his. His hands slip down to your ass to get a better hold on you, gripping it tightly as he continues to push his face into yours.

Iwaizumi starts walking carefully to his bedroom. Using one hand, he reaches for his dick under you and rubs it against your ass through your soft sweatpants. You pull away from the kiss instinctively, groaning into his neck. He opens a door roughly, causing you to nearly jump as you hear it slam into the wall. He pays no mind to the sound, too preoccupied with his twitching cock grinding against you. 

Finally, Iwaizumi places you down onto his bed, sitting next to you. You immediately move to remove your jacket and top, throwing them somewhere in the dimly lit room. He pushes you onto your back before getting on top of you, thick thighs straddling your hips. Desperate to taste him on your tongue again, you move your head up, but he dodges your face, ducking his head beneath your neck. He places firm kisses on one breast, leading them up towards your face, as he grips the bottom of the other, sinking his fingers into your soft skin. A moan escapes your throat as you shove your fingers into his slightly damp hair, gripping the roots tightly. 

Your hips buck up, trapping his dick between your lower stomach and his abs. He pauses, heavy breathing getting the best of him. While he’s distracted, you reach down to stroke his dick and find it already wet with precum soaking the tip.

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi sighs, staring into your eyes. “It’s sticky. Be a good little slut and help me clean it up, won’t you? After all, it’s your mess.” 

You gulp, nodding and trying to ignore the pulsating between your legs. You hope you haven’t already completely soaked through your pants yet. Iwaizumi gets off of you, sitting at the edge of the bed. He strokes his dick lightly as he waits for you to position yourself. 

The soft rug under his bed aids your knees a bit as you kneel in front of Iwaizumi. Your face is now level with his thick and leaking cock. You gingerly take it from him, a bit nervous because now you’re not even sure if it can fit in your mouth. It’ll be difficult for sure, if you can even manage to get past the tip. Iwaizumi must notice the hesitation because he tilts your face up, gazing at you with reassuring eyes.

“Don’t worry, we can do this however you want,” he coos gently. “If it’s too much, just tell me.” His words almost confuse you, not sounding like himself at all. “But your mouth is just so small and pretty. I wanna see just how far I can stretch it.” You nearly roll your eyes, but quickly catch yourself.

You shake your head slightly. “I’m fine.” Looking up at him with a soft smile, you say, “I did say I wanted you to stuff me with your cock, didn’t I? I just didn’t specify where.”

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, but a grin spreads across his lips. You use this moment to wrap your lips around his tip, tonguing the slit lightly. He hisses, taken by surprise. You bring your hands onto the shaft, twisting them up and down from the base up to where your lips are. 

Iwaizumi shudders, throwing his head back as he grasps the back of your head for stability. His other hand reaches down for your chest, squeezing your breast. 

You move forward a little, lips stretching tightly around his girth already. Starting a steady motion, you move in and out, using your spit to ease his cock in more each time. You’re trying to relax your tongue, getting his tip to the back of your throat, but it’s difficult. You’ve never deepthroated, and you’re sure you can’t start with Iwaizumi’s tree trunk of a dick. With such a large object in your mouth, your throat keeps flexing, trying to get it out. You try to stimulate him in other ways, tracing the veins along his shaft with gentle fingers.

The touch causes Iwaizumi to lose control, sharply bucking his hips forward, slamming his cock down your throat. The arm he was using to keep himself steady contracted, and he accidentally pushes your head closer towards his hips. His cock is deep in your mouth, the tip reaching far past the uvula. 

You gag loudly, tears brimming in your eyes. Spit that pooled under your tongue threatens to spill as you start to choke. Iwaizumi sits back immediately, and you pull your lips off of him, coughing. Your lips feel a bit of relief, being able to relax. 

“Hey, fuck, I’m so sorry.” Words fall out of him as he looks almost panicked. “Are you okay?” He grabs your face and turns you to look at him, using his thumbs to wipe off any stray tears. His eyes drop to your chin and he wipes off the drool from your lips, trying to ignore the slight twitch of his cock that you most definitely picked up on. 

You look into his eyes and give him a weak smile. “God, Iwaizumi, you’re too fucking big.” 

Iwaizumi lets out a laugh, sighing out of relief, knowing that you’re fine. He runs his hand through his hair, pushing it back. Holding your hand, he moves to pull you up off your knees. “Get up, we don’t have to do that anymore.”

An idea pops into your head, so you stay down. “No, wait. Let me try something.” He lets go of your hand, peering at you with curiosity. If you want to do something, he sure as hell isn’t going to stop you. 

You pick up his cock again with one hand, licking a stripe down from the tip to the base. Iwaizumi exhales heavily, and you almost smile. Gripping onto his muscled thigh with the other hand, you start lightly sucking on one of his balls, drooling a bit to create the lewdest sounds possible. 

Iwaizumi groans, moving to grip the back of your neck. “Oh, fuck.” He shifts in his position, new beads of precum forming at the tip. You rub your fingers over it, using the wetness as lubrication for you to start stroking the shaft again. “You fucking--You whore.” 

His breath keeps hitching as you pucker your lips around his balls, which hang low and heavy, perfectly proportionate to his girthy cock. “You’re so fucking dirty. Does this get you off? Putting someone’s sack in your mouth?”

You pull away to respond, “Yeah, but it looks like it’s getting you off too. Someone’s sensitive.” You swipe your finger over his balls and he jolts forward, scowling, but secretly loving it. You move back to give the same amount of attention to the other.

Iwaizumi maintains his firm grip on your neck, and you can tell that it’s going to hurt in the morning. A few strokes and gentle sucks later, you feel his balls tighten under your lips. 

“Shit,” he moans, shutting his eyes. “L-Look at me, baby.” You raise your eyes, dragging your gaze over his tightening stomach before reaching his face. You notice his abs, slicked up with a thin layer of sweat, flexing under the pressure of the buildup, causing your own pussy to tighten at the sight. 

He gently pushes your face off his balls before grabbing the dick for himself. He brings the tip to your parted lips.

“Suck it.”

The authority in his voice makes you press your legs together, afraid you’re going to drip all over his rug. 

You open your mouth, holding your tongue out in wait. Iwaizumi slaps his dick down on your tongue, jolting at the impact and pressing his lips into a tight line. It makes a wet sound as the precum makes contact with your saliva.

You raise an eyebrow, as if to say ‘What are you waiting for?’ He smacks down his cock over your tongue again, dragging the tip across the roof of your mouth, nearly grazing your teeth. You jump at his slick tip tickling your mouth, digging your fingers into his hardened thighs and squeezing your eyes closed. 

While you have your eyes shut, he pushes it in, tip already reaching the back of your tongue. His chest heaves as the buildup increases. You hold his dick in your mouth firmly, sucking and licking his shaft. Your hands find their way back to his balls, rubbing quick circles over them. 

The double stimulation is more than enough to send Iwaizumi into an orgasm.

“(Y/n), I-- _Fuck-_ -I’m gonna cum in your mouth,” he mumbles. “Can I?” 

You know your answer doesn’t matter because your hum of affirmation sends cum shooting down your throat. You nearly choke, trying to swallow the thick liquid before the next load drips down. Every time you think it’s over, it’s not, and you have trouble keeping up. Eventually, the translucent substance starts to dribble down your chin. Finally you feel Iwaizumi’s dick soften and he pulls it out. 

Your chest heaves as you suck in air, inhaling heavily. 

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi says airily, dragging the word out as he looks at your ruined face. “You’re fucking good at this. Get a lot of practice?” 

You shoot him a glare, knowing that he should be the last person accusing you of being a whore. “Fuck you.” You bring your fingers to your face to wipe off the sticky liquid that made its way down from your lips. 

Iwaizumi grips your hand once you collect it. “I’m kidding, that was amazing. But you shouldn’t waste things.” He turns your wrist, shoving your own fingers into your mouth. Your eyes widen as you taste him on your tongue once again.

You yank your hand away, going to wipe your spit on his cheek. He dodges it, instead letting your fingers fall into his mouth. You recoil away. 

“You’re a freak,” you grumble light-heartedly, wiping your fingers on your sweatpants. 

Iwaizumi flashes you a grin. “Maybe, but you know you fucking like it.” You go silent, knowing you can’t argue. “Anyways,” he sighs, “Your turn.” 

Before you have a chance to respond, strong arms reach down and pull you onto the bed, pushing you onto your back. He pulls your pants off along with your panties, throwing them off the side of the bed. 

Your legs open automatically, pussy throbbing. Without a word, Iwaizumi holds your thighs in the crook of his elbows, hands rubbing up down the sides of your torso and stopping behind your ass. He presses wet kisses down your legs, bending over when his mouth is inches away from your pussy. 

“Ready?” You can feel his breath tickling your soaking pussy, causing you to squirm.

“Yes!” You grip the sheets, preparing yourself. 

Barely a second passes before Iwaizumi attaches his lips to your clit, sucking at it like he’s starving. You writhe around, a string of moans releasing from your mouth. He tightens his hold on your thighs, forcing you to stay put. Your back arches as he moves his face down, tongue dragging across the slit of your puffed up lips. His nose bumps over your clit, taking you by surprise. 

“ _Fuck_ , Iwaizumi.” He brings one arm back, keeping your legs from coming down by putting his other arm in the back of your knees. 

Two thick fingers plunge into your hole as Iwaizumi continues his attack on your clit, flicking his tongue over it. He groans, the vibrations of his throat rumbling over the base of your pussy. His fingers scissor inside, gently stretching you out. You scream at the overwhelming pleasure, spots dotting your vision, your eyes rolling to the back of your head. 

With all the stimulation, you feel your orgasm building up quickly, faster than it ever has. Your core tightens, refusing to let your back relax on the bed. 

Suddenly the feeling goes away and for a second you think you’ve ascended and gone completely numb to all stimulation, so you wait for the intense climax to hit. It never comes. Then reality kicks in as the cold air hits your wet pussy, and you realize that Iwaizumi just fully let go. 

You blink in disbelief, staring at the ceiling. “What the fuck?” You prop yourself up on your elbows, ready to chew Iwaizumi out for edging you without any warning. Any words you have quickly leave your mind when you lay eyes on him. 

Iwaizumi is upright on his knees, roughly stroking his already hardening dick with the hand covered in your cum. He shoots you a grin before dropping his eyes back down to his cock. You unintentionally let out a needy whimper, staring at the dripping length positioned in between your thighs. 

He reaches towards his side table, but you place a hand on his arm, telling him to stop. He raises an eyebrow.

You feel heat prickle all over your chest, embarrassed that you’re even making this request. “I’m on birth control,” you squeak out. You hope he’s smart enough to connect the dots because you don’t want to talk about it any further. Unfortunately, you forgot that Iwaizumi doesn’t let you off that easily. 

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrow, a slow smile spreading across his face. “So?”

You burn up, avoiding eye contact. “So, you don’t need to put on a condom.” 

“Isn’t it still safer, though?” he asks with fake innocence. “Why don’t you want me to wear a condom?” 

“Because you know why!” you groan, refusing to look at him. “Iwaizumi, _please_.” 

Iwaizumi bends over, bringing his face directly over yours. “No, I don’t. Say it.”

You glare into his teasing eyes. “I want you to cum in me.” 

“Perfect. I want to cum in you too.” 

His tip slides down your slick pussy, causing it to flutter. He brings it up and down over your folds, taunting you. It has to be impossible, but his dick feels harder than before. 

“I said it, okay?” you whine, clutching onto his thick arms. “Now just fuck me already.” 

Iwaizumi plants a sloppy kiss on your lips, effectively shutting you up. He cages your head in with large hands placed on the mattress on either side. Your hand grips his hair, bringing him down.

While you’re distracted, he sinks his cock down into your pussy. You moan into his mouth feeling the pain of the stretch, fingers digging into his scalp. This time you feel a bit more accustomed to the width, his cock having an easier time slipping inside.

“Shit, (y/n), you’re taking me even better than before,” Iwaizumi groans, his hand sliding down from your face to your boobs. His finger circles a nipple, which makes you buck your hips up. His cock slides deeper inside, drawing mutual moans from the two of you. 

Iwaizumi starts a steady pace, moving down to thrust into you. You bring your head up to his chest, using your arms wrapped around his neck as leverage. The thrusts become more intense and you have to bury your face in his collarbone, breathing heavily in his ear. This only encourages him, causing him to crane his neck to press heavy kisses on the side of your neck. He notices you go slightly weak as he does this, your movements becoming sloppier, so he starts to suck on the skin. 

You let out a strangled moan, untangling your fingers from his hair to bring them down to his thick biceps, which flex slightly with each thrust. You trace the dark tattoos on his skin in an attempt to stay grounded. His tip begins to stroke over your g-spot, the soft walls already built up with stimulation from his fingers from earlier. You gasp, seeing stars in your vision as you realize that this orgasm would not be gentle to you. With that in mind, you decide to push your limits even further. 

“Go deeper,” you groan, sinking your nails into his hot skin. 

“S-Say my name,” he breathes out, the air tickling your neck and giving you chills. 

“Fuck, Iwaizumi, please!”

“My name,” he growls, struggling to control his pace until you give him what he wants. 

Your brain races, your senses too overwhelmed to correctly process his request. “W-What?” But then it hits you. “Please fuck me, Hajime,” you cry out. 

“As you wish, (y/n),” Iwaizumi responds with a feral grin, having absolutely no hesitation before fully slamming his cock into you, much rougher than he had in the bathroom the other night. You feel your pussy stretch around the base of his cock, getting wetter to help it slide in easier. 

“Oh god!” you scream. Your hands go weak, loosening the hold on his arms. But you’re desperate to hold onto something, needing something to ground you and remind you you’re still here, so you throw your arms around his back, clawing at his muscles as he pounds into you. 

“Fuck yes,” Iwaizumi huffs, lust glinting in his eyes. “What happened to that cocky bitch I talked to on the phone the other day? I thought she didn’t need me, thought she said _I_ needed her. So why the fuck is she under me right now, legs spread so eagerly like a slut, taking my cock so easily? Why is she screaming my name, desperate for me to stuff her tight little pussy so full?” 

His words seem to energize him as he relentlessly slams his hips against your thighs. Your legs squeeze around his waist, attempting to close themselves, but all you can do is hold onto his broad back and take it. Pleasure wracks through your body as you feel his balls slap against the base of your pussy, making unbearably lewd sounds that make your walls pulsate around his cock. 

“Answer me.”

You scramble to speak. “H-Hajime, oh my god, I’m sorry. You’re right. I was being-- _shit_ \--too cocky. I need your cock to make me feel good. Fuck, I need you.” You’re babbling at this point, your words punctured by each thrust, far too fucked out to understand any of the words coming out of your mouth, but you think you’ve gotten your point across. 

As far as you’re aware, this is some sort of punishment, a way for Iwaizumi to humiliate you further. What you don’t know is that he’s making you talk because every sound that comes out of your mouth makes his cock twitch, makes his balls tighten, makes his abs go taut as he feels the pressure build up. He’s taking in your sweaty skin with his eyes, dragging his gaze over your ruined makeup, watching streaks of eyeliner form on the sides of your face as tears of pleasure stream down. 

He’s absolutely entranced by the mess in front of him, especially knowing that he’s the cause. Now that you’re saying his given name, the name only spoken by the people closest to him, he’s gone completely erratic, the force of each thrust inching you up the bed. You have more of an impact on him than you think, but he can’t let you know that. 

You clutch onto his back for dear life, nails marking up his skin. In an instant you feel the build up reach its peak. 

“Hajime!” you wail, unable to get out another word before you reach your climax, cum squirting all over his cock and lower stomach. You have no time to feel embarrassed, pussy spraying the two of you with each thrust. Your walls tighten around Iwaizumi’s dick, suctioning him in as he simultaneously reaches his orgasm as well. 

You quickly feel the hot cum hit your walls, spreading a warm feeling within you. He groans, his pace stuttering as the load fills you up. The viscous liquid starts to drip out of your pussy, completely stuffing your hole. The feeling prolongs your orgasm, your back arching so far you feel like you might snap in half. Finally, you reach the end of your high, chest heaving, and you’re able to slump against the sheets, letting your arms fall to your sides.

You think, _how the fuck can someone have this much cum?_ as he pulls his dick out and gets onto his knees, squeezing the final strings of cum out onto the lips of your pussy. 

Iwaizumi smiles, content with his climax, rubbing his cock all over your thighs. You’re wondering why until you realize that his dick is completely coated with the mix of his and your cum, and he’s rubbing it onto you. 

“Hey!” You swat at his arm, scooting up the bed and away from him. 

He rolls his eyes, gesturing to the glistening mess you left all over his stomach. “Really?” You turn away, embarrassed. “You got me so fucking dirty and you’re gonna get mad at me? Look, baby.” The mention of the pet name entices you to look back and watch him wipe a hand over the cum, smearing it across his muscles. He grins, bringing his fingers up to his mouth and licking them clean. 

Iwaizumi presses the hand against your pussy, causing you to jolt. Your nerves are fried, your walls are aching, and you know that another round would leave you feeling completely raw. So, you’re fully unprepared for when he completely shoves four fingers into you, stretching your hole out once more. 

“Fuck,” you hiss, knees knocking as your slam your legs shut. “Iwaizumi, give me a goddamn warning next time.” You feel his fingers curl inside, and you squirm at the touch. 

“Sorry, it was getting cold.” He pulls his hand out, thick strings of his cum connecting between his fingers and your pussy. He rubs his fingers together, cum dripping onto the sheets.

Iwaizumi lays on his side next to you, bringing his hand up to your mouth. “Open.” You oblige, rolling your eyes. He slams his fingers in, the pads of his digits touching the back of your throat. Your lips feel like they’re about to tear with his hand knuckle deep. You make a gagging sound, feeling him spread his cum all over your tongue and the inside of your cheeks, struggling to swallow. Spit flows over, drooling from your lips for the second time tonight. 

Iwaizumi pulls his hand out, eyeing the saliva drip onto your heaving chest. He rubs your cheek with his other thumb, gazing into your eyes.

“Shit, you look so pretty when you’re all messy,” he mutters. “All fucked out and ruined for me.”

You let out a hum of appreciation, laying your head back onto the bed. With your adrenaline fading, the muscle fatigue and mind haze are starting to set in, and you’re far too tired to reply with any witty response. 

Your eyes are half open, and you see Iwaizumi’s face hovering over yours. His eyes keep flitting over your forehead to your lips and it seems like he’s unsure of whether he should give you a final kiss or not, so you make the decision for him. You bring a hand around his neck, raising yourself up to have your lips meet his. He pushes your face down gently, bringing his hand behind your head to lay it back down on the mattress. You let out a sigh of content as he pulls away. He smiles, pulling your hand off of him and placing it on your stomach. 

Your lips curve into a slight frown as you watch him walk out of the bedroom. A few moments later he re-enters the room, wearing gray sweatpants and holding a few things in his hand.

You force yourself to look at his face, trying very hard to ignore the obvious print in his pants. He bends over to pick up your panties and hand them to you. 

“Here.” He avoids eye contact as you take it from him. “I brought you some water too, and a shirt. I don’t think you should leave now, it’s pretty late out. You can leave in the morning.” He glances back at your face, contorted with confusion. “I mean you don’t have to stay! If you don’t want to.” 

_He’s acting so differently than before. Is this even the same man?_

You let out a giggle, noticing a bright red tinge on the tip of his ears. “I’ll stay. Thank you.” You put on the largely oversized shirt and take the water, downing most of the bottle. 

Iwaizumi gives you a weak smile, clearly embarrassed by his sudden lack of game. This never happens to him. “Do you need anything else?” 

You shake your head, but then notice a nasty feeling dripping between your legs. You cringe, jumping to your feet. “Actually, I should probably go wash up.” You gesture to the cum sprayed all over your legs and the sheets. 

Iwaizumi brings a hand over his face, rubbing his forehead. “Oh, fuck, I’m so sorry. I usually bring out a towel, but it completely slipped my mind this time.” 

His choice of words makes your face drop for a second, but you quickly cover it up before he notices. _Usually_. “That’s okay, I’ll just clean myself up.”

He nods. “I’ll change the sheets while you’re in there. Bathroom’s over there.”

You walk into the bathroom uncomfortably, trying to ignore the cum trickling down your leg. You use the toilet and find paper towels to wash yourself up with, reflecting on the night’s events. Your mind still feels a bit cloudy, but you’re pretty aware of everything that happened. 

Iwaizumi most definitely brings girls home often. He’s been dropping hints ever since you met, and the receptionist you met earlier is probably the biggest red flag. You want to feel annoyed, but really, what can you do? You know what you signed up for.

Then you think back to that kiss, where he didn’t even want to disturb you, and you think to yourself, maybe, just maybe, it’ll be different with you. But you shake the thought away, realizing you must be delusional if you think you can change a man’s habits with two nights and one phone call. 

You sigh, looking at your spoiled makeup in the mirror before washing your face. _Iwaizumi’s right, I do look hot._

When you’re finished with everything, you exit the bathroom to find Iwaizumi already tucked in and unmoving in the darkened room. He must be fast asleep, or else he would probably say something. You’re a bit surprised he didn’t wait for you, or even ask if you felt comfortable sleeping in the same bed as him, but this is something he probably does often. 

You go around the bed and get under the fresh covers, eyeing him on the other side of the bed. It’s a king size, so there’s a reasonable amount of room between you two. 

As you get comfortable, you turn away from him, unable to look at his silhouette of his bare chest rising and falling with gentle breaths without burning up. You aren’t even sure if you’ll be able to fall asleep in the same bed, but as you lay there in the dark, you feel sleep overtake you very quickly. 

Before you let it consume you for the night, you whisper out, “Goodnight Hajime.” You’re nearly fully asleep when your ears pick up a reply.

“Goodnight (y/n).”

* * *

When Iwaizumi wakes up at seven the next morning, his usual time, he does not expect to find your arm draped over his chest nor your face buried in his shoulder. He does not expect to find his arm wedged between your boobs with his hand trapped between your thighs. He does not expect you to be so close, despite going to sleep on far opposite ends of the bed. And he definitely does not expect to feel such a heavy pit in his stomach as he watches you sleep, does not expect to feel his heart skip a beat as he feels you nuzzle your face closer to his body, does not expect to have such a strong urge to stay in bed in order to not disturb you. But he does. 

When you wake up a few hours later, you don’t expect to feel so cold as you open your eyes to an empty bed. But you do. 

You notice you’ve woken up in an entirely different position than the one you fell asleep in. You think nothing of it, getting up and stretching. Your muscles ache as a result of your heavy “workout” last night. 

You get up, stumbling a little as pain shoots through your legs and core. Looking around the floor, you find your sweatpants, slipping them on. 

“Iwaizumi?” you call out, waiting for an answer. Nothing comes back.

What the hell? It’s a Sunday, where the hell could he have gone? You grumble, slightly annoyed, but you know you shouldn’t care too much. 

You grab the rest of your clothes off the floor, exiting the bedroom into the brightly lit living room. Rays of sun shine through the windows, reflecting off the marble floors. You find yourself drawn back to the glass, watching the lively city move below you. 

A few minutes later, you go back through the living room, searching for your purse. You remember you left it in the kitchen, so you head there. 

Your eyes fall upon a bowl of bright apples sitting on the middle of the kitchen island. Suddenly your stomach growls, and you realize you haven’t eaten anything since you left your apartment yesterday besides cum. Not exactly an appetizing snack. 

You take an apple, deciding that Iwaizumi owes you for leaving you this morning. Throwing on your jacket, you head towards the elevator, apple in one hand and purse in the other. You pull your phone out of your bag, seeing five messages from Yachi.

 **Yachi** : _did you get there?_

 **Yachi** : _(Y/N)_

 **Yachi** : _ok i checked your location and it says you’re at his place_

 **Yachi** : _ohmygod is he a serial killer?_

 **Yachi** : _the dick better be worth it_ :|

You click on the button next to the elevator and wait, watching the numbers increase. You unlock your phone to shoot a quick text back, but you’re interrupted as the elevator reaches your level. 

The elevator doors slide open so you step inside, immediately colliding with a large figure. The impact nearly makes you fall backwards, but an arm wraps around your waist, hand pressed against your lower back. 

Iwaizumi pulls you close to his chest, helping you stay upright. “Are you okay?” He lets go of you once you find your footing. He removes his bluetooth earbuds from his ears and pockets them, looking at you intently.

You nod, staring at the floor. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

He brings a finger under your chin, making you look up at him. His skin is flushed and sweaty. He’s wearing a tight, red shirt and black five inch inseam shorts, presenting his thighs on full display. “Leaving so soon?” 

“I was getting hungry.” You sheepishly hold up the apple. “And you weren’t here, so I didn’t really know what to do.” 

Iwaizumi grins, holding up a paper brown bag. “Well, great minds think alike. I brought muffins from the bakery around the corner. I didn’t know which you’d like so I got chocolate chip, blueberry, regular, and cinnamon. I’ll take whatever you don’t want.” 

You stare at him, a bit stunned that he put thought into your breakfast, even though it wasn’t much. 

“Also, you know you have my number, right? You could’ve just called me if you were so worried.” 

You heat up, thinking about what he said. That had actually not occurred to you. “I wasn’t worried! I just wasn’t sure what the plan was.” You shift in your spot, embarrassed.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. “Come on, let’s eat.” He steps past you, moving swiftly to the kitchen. You follow him quietly, placing the apple next to your purse as you sit at the bar. He sets the bag in front of you.

“Take whichever. Do you want coffee?” Iwaizumi asks, starting up the coffee maker. You nod, telling him how you like your coffee and thanking him. 

You take one of the muffins and begin to eat, providing relief to your aching stomach while you watch Iwaizumi work in the kitchen on the other side of the bar. He connects his phone to a nearby speaker, playing music to fill the silence. 

While he prepares the coffee, you remember Yachi’s texts and go to reply.

 **You** : _hi! i’m so sorry_

 **You** : _i’m not dead and he’s not a serial killer_

 **You** : _and yes, the dick was that good_

 **You** : _i’ll be home later, eating breakfast right now_

You slip your phone back into your purse as Iwaizumi places your coffee next to your muffin. 

“Here you go.” 

You thank him quietly, taking a sip simultaneously with him. The flavor hits perfectly, caffeine perking you up. You’re surprised he got your request down so accurately. 

“So, did you go workout this morning?” you ask, gesturing to his sweaty attire. 

Iwaizumi nods, pulling a muffin out of the bag. “Yeah, I wake up around seven every morning so I can get in some exercise before work.” 

You raise an eyebrow. “But, you’re an athletic trainer. Isn’t your entire work just exercise?” 

He shrugs, leaning onto the bar. “More or less. It depends on what we’re doing that day. Sometimes most of the day is spent wrangling the team together. Some of them act like literal children,” he scoffs. “Oh, I don’t think I ever told you, but I work for the--”

“Men’s National Volleyball Team,” you finish. “Yeah, I know.” 

Iwaizumi looks a bit startled, so you quickly explain your connection with Yachi, hoping you haven’t totally freaked him out. 

When you finish, he just takes a long sip of his coffee and chuckles. “Ah, Karasuno High School. Probably the most annoying team we ever played. And I’m still stuck with two of their idiots.”

“We? You played volleyball?”

Iwaizumi nods, finishing the rest of his muffin before answering. “Yeah, me and Oikawa. You met him the other night. Mattsun and Makki, too, but you don’t know them. I’ve been playing with Oikawa ever since I was a kid, so being an athletic trainer for a team just made sense. Volleyball was everything to me.” You watch his eyes light up with awe as he talks about the sport. 

“I actually ran into Oikawa and Matsukawa the other day,” you start. However, you wonder if you’ve made a mistake because Iwaizumi’s face quickly drops, eyebrows furrowing in bewilderment as he looks at you. You assume he wants some explanation so you continue. “It was at a cafe near my college. Oikawa invited me to a party, and said you’d tell me the details.” 

You get up, purposely nudging him with a smile as you walk around the bar to get to the sink. 

“Thought Oikawa was a ‘shitty guy,’” Iwaizumi says, echoing your very first conversation. 

You laugh, cleaning your mug. “He’s actually not as bad as I thought. He’s pretty funny, so I’ll blame our unfortunate first meeting on the alcohol. So, you guys are childhood friends? That’s cute.” You glance back up at Iwaizumi, surprised to see an annoyed look on his face. “What?” 

He scoffs, walking up to you to take the mug from your hand and put it in his dishwasher. “I fucking told Oikawa to back off,” he mutters under his breath. 

“Huh? What’d you say?” you ask, not fully hearing him. 

Iwaizumi turns to you. “Nothing. You don’t have to go to the party if you don’t want to. It’ll probably be boring, just drinks and music.”

You laugh a bit. “Isn’t that just any party? Don’t worry, I wanna go.”

Iwaizumi hesitates, eyeing you. “Alright, I’ll text you then.” 

“Great!” Something enters your mind from yesterday. You really don’t want to talk about it, but you’re curious. “Actually I met your receptionist yesterday.”

He looks a bit uncomfortable all of a sudden, and you feel like this is confirmation to your earlier suspicions, but you try to ignore it. “Oh, Kyoka? Yeah, she’s quite a character. Sorry if you had any trouble getting up here, I can talk to her if she bothered you.” 

You shake your head. “No, no, she was pretty nice. She just, um, mentioned something about noise complaints? Said your neighbors could hear you through the floor… Whatever that means,” you add, laughing nervously. 

You watch as Iwaizumi burns red in the face, something you honestly did not think he was capable of. Someone who acts as confident as him should not get flustered, it just feels like an unspoken rule.

“Oh… Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” He grins, blush fading from his face as he regains his confidence. “Starting today.” You remember the sounds that filled the room last night, and now it’s your turn to look away in embarrassment. 

You grab your purse. “I’m sure Kyoka’ll appreciate that,” you tell him with a sheepish grin. Your phone starts buzzing with texts, and you assume it’s Yachi. “Thank you so much for breakfast, and last night, but I should head out now.” 

Iwaizumi walks you to the elevator in silence, pressing the button. “Hope you had a good time,” he says with a grin, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. 

You roll your eyes, slightly flustered. “What, you couldn’t tell?” 

Iwaizumi lets out a laugh, smirking at you. “No, I could. It’s pretty hard to forget when the evidence is all over my back.” You’re confused at first, but then you remember. 

He turns around, pulling the back of his shirt over his head. Fresh red scratches cover his back, slightly elevated from the rest of the skin. 

Your jaw drops as you step closer, running a finger across one of the welts. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” 

He chuckles, turning around and putting his shirt back down. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Iwaizumi steps towards you, feeling your heated cheeks with his hand. “I’ll call you,” he states, staring at your lips as he drags his finger down your jawline, stopping at the chin to tilt your head up. 

“You will?” you ask, sounding more eager than you meant to. 

Iwaizumi chuckles, swiping his thumb over your bottom lip and pulling it down, leaving your mouth slightly agape. He leans in for a heavy kiss, using the opportunity he made to smoothly slide his tongue inside. 

Surprised, you hungrily move up towards him, but he suddenly pushes your chin back down gently with a slight smirk. “Just something to hold you over until next time.” 

You try to control your excited breaths, irritated that he messed with you like that. 

The elevator dings and the doors slide open. You head inside and wave to him, pressing the button that’ll take you to the lobby. 

“See you, (y/n).” Iwaizumi gives you a soft smile, something so genuine that you realize this might be the first time he’s looked at you like this. You suddenly want to stay so bad, but the doors have closed and you’re already on your way down. 

You lean against the wall of the elevator, sighing. What is it about Iwaizumi that makes him so intoxicating? Maybe his looks, his muscles, or the way he treats you in bed and the way he treats you after? You know falling for him would be a dangerous game, especially after he’s given you all the warnings himself. You don’t know if you can help it though. Breakfast this morning was nice. 

You shake the thoughts away. _He doesn’t want me like that. It’s best to remember that and not forget. I don’t want to get hurt._

The elevator dings, indicating that you’ve reached the lobby. You step outside, glancing at the receptionist, Kyoka, who’s watching you walk across the lobby. You’re not bashful knowing that she probably knows what you and Iwaizumi did last night, but her heavy gaze makes it feel as though you’re doing the walk of shame. 

“Have a good day!” she calls from her desk, waving at you. You slip outside the doors silently. Iwaizumi’s sex life is none of your business, but that doesn’t mean you have to become friendly with his prior engagements. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry that this chapter is late!!!! it ran a lot longer than i expected but i didn't want to split it into two chapters. i hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
